MAKORRA
by Blackwidow927
Summary: After Korra is kidnapped and then found by Mako. I'm not good at writing summaries but please jut try it. -insert smiley face- NO FLAMES ALLOWED but nice constructive criticism is allowed. Please review. Pretty Please with a Mako on top. That sounds really wrong lol soo yeah... here you go.
1. Chapter 1

Asami's POv

"Korra" the young airbending kids screeched when they saw Mako carrying her small yet muscled body.

"shhh she's sleeping"Mako whispered looking down at the sleeping Korra.

I felt the anger inside boiling inside of me but I knew I couldn't stop it. He loved her. She loved him. I guess I should have known I mean all he does is talk about her. I'm sorta happy for them. Korra tries to be so strong on the outside but all she probably wants is some one to love her for who she is and Mako can do that. I guess I kind of have a crush on Bolin anyways he's always happy and positive and he is pretty cute.

Mako's POV

"Mako can I talk to you" Asami said quietly so she wouldn't wake Korra.

"Sure" I said walking out into the hall.

"I think we should brake up" She said looking me straight into my eyes.

"Why" I said.

"Because... I know you like Korra and she likes you" Asami said flatly.

"I don't like Korra" I said breaking eye contact.

"Yes you do Mako and if you don't go after her soon your going to loose her so go" Asami said while turning on her heels and walking away.

Korra POV  
"Hey, you're finnaly awake" Mako said looking down at me.

"How long have I been asleep" I asked.

"Not that long" Mako chuckled.

"Hey Korra" A familiar voice said from the door way.

"What are you doing here" Mako hissed at the figure in the doorway

Who is the familiar voice?

Why does Mako not like them?

Will you send replies.

1-4 replies two weeks and then I will update.

5-9 replies and I will update in two days.

10-14 replies I will update tommorow.

15 or more and I will update later tonight.

PRESS THE REPLY BUTTON DOWN THERE

l

l

l

l

\/


	2. Chapter 2

10-iz4-Thanks hope you like it

Be953-Thanks sooo much

Emmolina-Thanks allot =)

limesnsuch-Here you go

cookiedoughrules2020 -Thanks allot =)

Mockingjay99-updating :)

EmoMetalMusicLuvr16-lol same here big Makorra fan and thanks.

dystopianfanatic-Thanks and it did =)

LexiXLover3-Yeppers here you go

candycane2010- thanks so much

Avatar1294-Haha I think it is finally time they get together. Oh and if you want you can pm me the character and I will add them in and tag them to you. Only if you want. =)

Icicle-Thank you

Orlissa92-Ok here we go one I do not have spell check on Wordpad so I can't check it and if I don't ask ya'll to reply I wouldn't get any. But thanks and I will try to fix my errors. =)

anon-Umm I think thats a compliment but what is the main page? And if it is a compliment thanks allot! =)

aniya-I just wanna see the people that review I sometimes forget to review but everytime I see one of these I update. =)

Blackrose-Thanks lol. =D

Thanks for all the update I feel so loved hahaha.

LINEBREAK-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"I'm coming to visit Korra and give her some attention unlike you" Tahno said glaring at Mako.

"I pay Korra attention" Mako argued back.

Korra just sat there and watched the two boys fight over wether or not they pay her attention.

"No you don't you give all your attention to Asami and none to Korra you only treat her like crap" Tahno said looking at Korra and then turned to Mako to continue glaring.

"I do not and either way me and Asami broke up also when did you start caring about Korra" Mako with a fire in his eyes.

"I cared about Korra the whole time but I couldn't let her know that because we were going against each other" Tahno said stepping closer to the now standing Mako.

"Wait you care about me Tahno" Korra said standing but slight wincing at the sudden pain that traveled from her feet up.

"Yes and I was actually coming to ask you if you would like to go to dinner with me tommorow" Tahno said.

Mako's heart stopped instantly. Was that what Asami was talking about? Was he going to loose Korra to Tahno?

"Ummm..." Korra started to reply.

"She can't because me, Asami, and Bolin are going to dinner tommorow then to patrol the city" Mako said cutting off Korra's reply.

"Maybe some other time Korra" Tahno said smiling a bright smile showing his perfect white teeth off.

"Sure" Korra said as Tahno was walking out the door.

The moment Tahno stepped out of the room Mako knew he was in some deep crap.

LINEBREAK-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

What will Korra do?

What can Mako say?

Can Mako win Korra's heart?

Will you reply?

1-4 replies two weeks and then I will update.

5-9 replies and I will update in two days.

10-14 replies I will update tommorow.

15 or more and I will update later tonight.

PRESS THE REPLY BUTTON DOWN THERE

l

l

l

l

\/


	3. Chapter 3

Emmolina-Here you go =D

Lightning317-Sorry =( pwease dont hate me

kimmyds-Maybe she will mwahahaha

cookiedoughrules2020-That would have been a little weird lol thanks.

Guest-1- here you go =)

Guest-2-thanks and maybe i wil ;)

Mdotbabe-here you go =)

Lilyboss30970Nice enthusiasm lol thanks.

Guest-3-I'll try to work on it thanks though.

yuli980-Now you can know =D

mtt319-Thanks and what would you love if i did?

somebody1800-Maybe there will be more =D

HungerGameslover- =D thanks

Guest-4-Umm. Evem google translate couldn't really help me understand but I think it a compliment and wants mako and korra together. Thanks I think =)

Um-I will

Gueast-5-sorry about the wait here you go

Abby-Ok I'll try and thanks

Gueast-6-Thank you I think =)

Skylor-Here you go =D

Okay I know you all want to murder me right now but I've been having problem with school and I got a new boyfriend and yeah... No more lame excuses so LET IT BEGIN.

**_Mako Pov_**

"What the hell Mako, we're not patrolling tomorrow" Korra said glaring at me.

"I'm sorry but I didn't want you going out with Tahno, I don't think he's good for you" I said with a little force in my voice.

"Mako it's my decision on who I want to go out with and you have a problem with any guy who flirts with me or asks me out" Korra said while throwing her hand up into the air and then wincing from the sudden surge of pain.

"You need to rest Korra, come on lay back down" I said trying to get her back into her bed and to make her forget her statements.

"No don't try to smooth talk your way out of this one Mako, it;s been going on way too long long and I'm going to get some damn answers" Korra said walking close to me and looking up into my eyes.

"Fine what do you want to know" I said slightly giving in to try to calm her down.

"Why do you have a problem with me dating" She asked me with a fierce look in her deep blue eyes.

**_Korra Pov_**

"Um... well... I... um..." Mako said stuttering.

I stared into his eyes trying to find truth in his golden eyes. His tall muscular body stood looking down on me.

"Spit it out Mako" I said with venom seeping through my voice.

"It hurts me to see you with some one else" Mako said making me freeze.

My body stood in shock then a flash of anger overwhelmed me.

"It hurts you to see me with some one else, how do you think I felt when I saw you and Asami having fucking tongue wars all the damn time, or when you completely rejected me then went back to her. Tell me who has been through the thickest shit" (Thickest shit means the worst problem) I said on the verge of tears.

How dare he think he can come running in after all this time and sweep me off my feet through every thing he has put me through.

"Korra..." He said with a soft voice as he looked down at his worn shoes.

"I'm going out with Tahno tomorrow you sure as hell ain't stopping me" I said while pointing to my door motioning him to leave.

**_Time skippity _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**_Korra Pov_**

I laid on my bed and stared at the white ceilings. Why was Mako doing this to me? Were him and Asami actually broken up? Would I just be his rebound? Does Tahno really like me? Does Mako like me? These questions swarmed my mind for hours on end.

Around 7:00 I decided I wasn't going to get any answers to those questions today. I walked into the kitchen and found Mako, Bolin, and Asami all sitting around the table apparently in a heated conversation. I decided not to break it up. I wet into the kitchen and searched for some leeche juice. I finished my drink and started to head outside to practice airbending when Bolin called me.

"Hey Korra, Theres a message for you" Bolin said cheerfully as Mako just scowled at him.

"Thanks Bo" I said walking over and grabbing it.

I looked around and noticed they were all staring at me.

"What" I said not understanding why they were staring.

"Well, what does it say" Asami said smiling widely.

"Hold on I'll read it" I said l tearing into the package.

_Dear Korra,_

_Me and my crew are currently heading to Republic City to help with the attacks against Amon. It's been a few years since I've last seen you. You're going to have to fill me in on all the drama. Me and my fleet should be there tomorrow morning around 11:30. Can;t wait to see my little Avatar._

_Love, Iroh_

I couldn't believe my eyes. Iroh my life long friend who I haven't seen in 4 years is coming.

**_End of chapter_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

I know I suck for ending it early but I'm tired and I have questions.

Should Korra and Asami be friends or enemies?

What do you want Tahno and Korra's relationship to be?

What do you want Iroh and Korra's relationship to be?

Should Korra go on the date with Tahno or cancel?

**_VOTE FOR MAKO'S TEMPORARY COMPETITION TAHNO OR IROH?_**

This is a Makorra story and yes it will end with Makorra.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****_OR PM Me if you want._**


	4. Chapter 4

Guest-thanks =D

84vcy65bStargaze-sorry allot of people want them to be friends but once the story is done i can post another one changing it around if you'd like just review or message me. =)

Skylor-OKIE DOKIE =)

Guest-2-jelly Mako on the way ;)

Lilyboss3097-Thanks =D and love the idea.

rox-maybe he will mwahahahah

jeloz-nice enthusiasm =D

Guest-3-Im loving the fact everyones thing keeps getting corrected to iron lol =D and he might =D

Guest-4-Thanks =)

Yeah I've been lazy... If anyone wants a different version of this story just message me and I'll make one. If anyone else has an idea they want to write based off of this you can use it but can you tell me the story I want to see creativeness =D

Korra pov-

"So what does it say" Asami asked her black hair bouncing with her movements.

"It says Iroh's coming" I said jumping up and down with glee.

"Iroh as in General Iroh, Zuko's grandson" Mako said with an angry expression.

"Does he have a cute sister" Bolin asked a smile stretching across his face and his eyes shining with glee.

"Yes, Mako he's been one of my best friends since I was just a little girl, and no Bolin he's an only child" I said while racing outside since it was already 11.

"Hey wait up, I have to get Pabu" Bolin said as me, Asami, and Mako headed toward the shore.

I could already see the dots of the ships in the horizon. I could only imagine what that little boy has grown up to be since 8 years. We messaged constantly but it is so much better to finally see him in person.

I sat on the edge of the cliff while Asami and Mako sat on either side of me. In the background I could hear Bolin running up to finally stop behind me. He bent over and sat Pabu on my shoulder. Pabu walked down my arm and curled to sit in my lap while Bolin sat next to Mako. After a little while the ships had stopped but I was too eager to wait for them to undock. I took Pabu off of my lap and placed him on Mako's head. Asami chuckled at Mako's expression. I jumped into the water without a warning, feeling the cold water rush around me I forced the water to propel me through the water until I forced it to push me onto the ship. I bent the water off of myself and ran to Iroh.

"I've missed you so much" I said holding back sobs.

"I've missed you too Kor, but I'm here now" He said looking down at me.

I pulled him down into the water and brought him ashore. We were both laughing at the look on his mens faces. We turned to look at the others.

"Asami, Mako, and Bolin this is Iroh" I said motioning to Iroh.

"Iroh this is Asami, Mako, and Bolin" I said motioning to Them.

"Don't forget Pabu" Bolin said lifting the creature up.

"Very nice to meet you all, Korra has told me allot about you all" Iroh said formally and looking at me when he said my name.

"Come on I'll show you around" I said grabbing his hand and leading him inside the air temple.

Mako pov-

"You've already losing her" Asami said.

"Come on she cant be falling for him" I said looking down knowing it was true.

"Wow Korra must really like him did you see the way she looked at him" Bolin said as he walked over.

"Ughhhhh" I grunted as I put my head in my lap.

Iroh pov-

Korra looked stunning. During the years apart her curves had grown out nicely, she was well built, and she had the most beautiful face.

"Wow, you've changed allot Mr. Macho man"Korra said looking at me and using the old nickname she used to call me.

"As have you Avatar Korra" I said looking her up and down.

"You out of everyone should know I hate the title" She said groaning.

"I know" I said chuckling while looking down into her deep blue eyes.

We looked into each other eyes and moved closer and closer until our lips met. Our lips moved in sync. I licked her lower lip asking for entrance. She open her mouth slowly and I let my tongue sneak in to find her own. Our tongues battled for dominance until we both craved to be closer. I picked her up by her thighs and let her hook her legs around my waist. I pushed her against the wall for support.

A few minutes later we heard a clearing of a throat and broke apart and I put her down. Her lips were swollen and red. I looked at who interrupted us and saw an older man standing in front of us.

Korra pov-

"I see Iroh made it here fine" Tenzin said frowning at me.

"Sorry Tenzin" I said looking at him and my eyes met his.

"Nice to see you again sir" Iroh said holding his hand out.

"Indeed, but I wish we would have met on a better basis" Tenzin said while still frowning.

"Come on every one is in the kitchen for dinner" Tenzin said while dropping his hand and walking to the kitchen.

Me and Iroh followed. I looked at Iroh to find he was already looking at me. I smiled up to him and he smiled back. Right before we went into the kitchen he pecked me on the lips on more time.

"I don't think I could have made it through dinner" He said while showing off his beautiful white teeth.

"But you could have waited 8 years" I said laughing while walking into the kitchen.

Iroh chuckled and put his hand on my lower back. When we walked to the table Mako was looking at us. His eyes first went to where Iroh's hand was on me and then to my lips. He probably noticed how swelled they were. He looked into my eyes and just looked back at his food.

Asami also noticed my swollen lips and she smirked and gave me the look. I just laughed and looked away.

"Hello Iroh I didn't know you were here yet" Pema said.

"Yes, I found him and Korra while they were having a little fun" Tenzin said his frown getting even deeper.

"What were you guys playing" Pema said not catching on yet.

"Tongue wars" Tenzin said his frown going even deeper.

Iroh and I just blushed and sat at the table. Mako was just glaring at the wall not making eye contact with anyone. Pema was slightly blushing and smiling.

"So how was your trip" Pema said trying to break the silence.

If anyone wants a different version of this story just message me and I'll make one. If anyone else has an idea they want to write based off of this you can use it but can you tell me the story I want to see creativeness =D


End file.
